


ashes  ☾  english

by hanjahanja



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus life is ruined, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Canon, Summer of 1899, teenage Albus Dumbledore, teenage Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjahanja/pseuds/hanjahanja
Summary: the summer of 1899 in Godric Hollow





	ashes  ☾  english

**Author's Note:**

> the book is taking part in the #grindeldore120thanniversary project on Tumblr. also, I didn't have any beta, and I was writing this at 3 am so I'm aware of possible mistakes
> 
> before you'll start reading, please turn on "Ashes" by Céline Dione while reading this book. enjoy!

**A** lbus's life fell apart after his mother's death. The young man who wanted to make most of his life and conquer the world had to become the breadwinner. His travelling plans became unreal, distant dreams.

After he buried his mother, he became to wonder what should he do with his life. The perspective of raising his unruly and insurgent brother and unpredictable, ill sister was overwhelming him. It was stifling for him, like the smoke coming from his father's old cigars.  
Until one day _he_ showed up and beauty, harmony and hope for a better life came out of ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it :) you can leave a comment, I'll respond to it for sure  
> visit me on my [tumblr](https://hannahtheshipper.tumblr.com) hannahtheshipper


End file.
